


Life isn't fair, but the after life might be

by Whovians_united



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovians_united/pseuds/Whovians_united
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape in his last moments of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life isn't fair, but the after life might be

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Snape's birthday just as a memorial of my fav character. Not my best but I had fun writing it. Please read and feel free to leave thoughts about it.

Those eyes, that would be the last thing He would see. The eyes that were just like his mothers. He wasn't angry, he was scared. He knew death was sure but he was ready for it. He had been ready for it ever since that night in Godrics hallow. 

You see a part of him died that night. He hadn't remember the exact moment he knew he was in love with Lilly but it had felt like forever. It seemed like he had always felt that way. She had almost felt the same for a while but he drove her away. He was stupid called her a mud blood and that was the slow beginning of the end. 

She would start to go out with James Potter, his own mortal enemy. They hated each other. James and his three freinds were constantly teasing him and he hated them for it. He hated the fact that James who seemed like a good for nothing boy had gotten friends while Snape had none. 

James and Lilly would get married and have their son Harry. Then the prophecy would be told and Voldomort would go kill James and Lilly and their newly born son. They had hidden but it was of no use they trusted the wrong person. And Voldomort had come and had killed James and Lilly but failed to kill the boy, failed to kill Harry. 

He would come not long after Voldomort had left. He would look upon the house already sure what he would find inside, already getting coked up knowing. He would make his way throughout the house quickly finding the upstairs. He would turn the the corner on the first flight of stair to see bare feet. As he walks up the rest of the body would slowly come into view, James. 

He hated James, but not even for James would he wish such a death. He would start down the small hall and would start to hear crying. He turned in the baby's room to find lily dead on the floor as he was sure she would be. Emotions he had been holding back since seeing the house were now overwhelming his every fiber. He feel against the closest wall and slid down tears beginning to stream down his face. His eyes not leaving the the face of the broken floor until again a cry came from the room. His eyes quickly moved to find the source. The boy. 

The boy was still alive. Why he didn't know but he was far to busy with grief to truly register what this meant. Lilly, little Lilly Evan, was dead. He started remembering the old days when they were best friends. When he really thought he had a chance with her. He slid to where the body was and embraced her no longer holding any emotions back. He began to weep and scream blame. Blame on James, on Sirius, on Dumbledore, on Voldemort and on the entire world. They had taken the one thing, the single thing Snape was sure he couldn't live without.

He wasn't sure how long he was there crying for. But he cried till no more tears would come and screamed till his voice was gone. How exactly he got out he doesn't remember but the last thing he saw was the face of the one woman he loved. The perfect face, red hair and beautiful green eyes. 

Those same eyes he now stared into so many year later. When he laying dying. The green eyes of Lilly's only son Harry. "You have your mothers eyes" would be the last words he would muter in this life. 

 

The whole world went dark and then suddenly he could tell there was a dim light and he opened his eyes to the three men who had made his life miserable for 7 long years. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin the three stood in a semi circle in front of him glowing dimly. 

"Snape" James said with a nod. 

To which the other two men also gave a nod in turn when Snape glanced at them. 

"What could you three possibly want with me? 7 years in school wasn't enough so now your going to punish me in the afterlife." 

"Well you see Snape" started Sirius "the three of us have just recently gotten reunited and we all three agreed on something" 

"We were never very nice to you" continued Lupin "and we all know it went both ways but it wasn't fair that it was four against one. And we've recently learned of your work as of late the whole protecting Harry thing.." 

"How do y'all know?!" Snape asked rather frustrated. 

"I've been watching over Harry" said James taking a step closer to Snape. "Since he was young I saw both you and Dumbledore keeping him safe and I wanted to say thank you. There were four of us for a long time but as you know we are now short a man. And.. We wondered if you were interested in filling the position." 

Snape stood speechless looking from one man to the next. Waiting for the punch line. Waiting for one of them to give up the straight face and start laughing but none of them did. All three simply stood with a small smile on there face. 

"I.....I'm......." He was shocked and then it hit him. For the first time he realized why he hated James so much. In part it was definitely because of Lilly but more than that He had always envied James and the gang because they were just that a gang. You would hardly ever see one without the other three. A small smile began to spread upon his face. "Fine but you all better give me a great nickname" he said as the smile grew on all four men's faces. 

James quickly reached out his hand which Snape took as James whispered to him "I'm so sorry, and thank you for everything."


End file.
